


Pair Bond

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's HTTYD Rare Pair Week 2016 Fics [6]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, During Canon, Fluff, M/M, Race To The Edge, Set during RTTE S3, actual gay dragons, pre-Family on the Edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Well… if anything was more igniparous than Hiccup’s plans, it was dragons pair-bonded.





	Pair Bond

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in November 2016 for the HTTYD Rarepair Week 2016 prompt, "Igniparous (meaning: bringing forth fire)."
> 
> This fic takes place during Race to the Edge, set after the events of **Stryke Out** but very close before the events of **Family on the Edge**.

Hiccup was aware that Toothless and Sleuther were cuddled up together in his hut while Hiccup stared at the model of Viggo’s shipyard. He was planning on bringing forth fire on that shipyard.

He spared a look at his friend and saw Toothless lick Sleuther on the face. And then saw Sleuther also lick Toothless on his face. They both looked so happy. It made Hiccup smile to see both dragons so happy with one another.

Well… if anything was more igniparous than Hiccup’s plans, it was dragons pair-bonded.


End file.
